The Day With Her
by Remain Fly
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have a normal day out when he sees her at the park. The famous Powerpuff park. And Butch makes a wish right after sunset, what will his wish be? Will it come true?


I plopped myself on the bench, tired as hell. Those damn brothers of mine.

I breathed in the fresh morning air. It was pretty chilly, and it was a Saturday. I hated mornings, but Brick and Boomer dragged me out of bed. I fought. But two old villains against one, is really unfair. And then I gave up and got away from them. They kept on following, and following leaving the red and the blue streaks behind them, following mine.

And then, I finally lost them, which got me to where I am now. The famous Powerpuff Park. Yes, those Powerpuff girls really did change the town a lot, and changed my brothers and I also. They really can take a punch. More specifically, the green one. Buttercup.

The park was really authentic and beautiful. It had rare trees, blooming flowers on them. And whenever the wind blew, there would be a shower of flower pedals, which the kids and adults would enjoy walking through. It really is a magnificent view.

But the park was very big. And it had different sections. One for each Puff girl. Bubbles' was very unique. There was a pond which produced massive bubbles, making it shine. They weren't normal bubbles. And it wasn't a normal pond. It was the biggest pond in the world. Or more like a lake. There was a boat, too, and if you rode on it, you'd get privacy. It was supposed to be a romantic thing, since when you get on the boat, fog rises up and you get your own privacy until someone on the boat decides it's time to get off. Rumors has been going around that there is a dragon in the water, and if you touch it, you'll have it's trust. And having a dragon's trust is very big. At night, the bubbles light up different colors, each one. It really does make a beautiful view. And whenever it popped, and you got some on you, you'd have good luck for the rest of the week.

And one wish.

The next one was Blossom's section. At night, different hues of red and pink would shine. The colors where a symbol of good luck, too. And when you picked one, you had your very own fortune, that will come true. I chose one once when I was a villain. It said that I would become good one day, and now I did.

And last but not least, Buttercup. They had an aquarium house. Like a house made out of glass, and they filled it up with water and fishes. Whenever Buttercup would be there, she'd choose someone special to swim in the little aquarium. When I first went there, I saw two green fish. One dark green, and one light green. I instantly fell in love with them.

Yeah, I know, I may have let the bad boy thing go, but I'm still a bad boy. You should see my brothers. They are all lovely. Makes me want to throw up.

That's right, my brothers!

I turn back around and start looking for them, but since the park was so large and crowded, I wanted to fly. But flying for the Rowdyruff Boys has been prohibited since we only caused nothing but mayhem. But now that we've changed, I don't think many people would mind, right?

I float up. Once it the air, I hear a scream. "A Rowdyruff! Run!" Someone screamed. I look down and then everyone was exiting the location. I quickly get back on the ground and feel handcuffs behind me.

I look behind me and see two police officers and a little boy. The little boy looked serious, and seemed like he was a part of this arrest. I didn't say anything, I would explain to the court that it was crowded and I had to fly.

"Let him go." I turn around to see a young lady with dirty blonde hair about shoulder length, and grey-blue eyes. She was a police officer, and she looked experienced. But very pretty. The guards let me go, and I slowly walked to her.

"Buttercup would like to see you," She said. I nod and smile. I don't know why I was really smiling, but something in that sentence made me happy, my heart leap. What the hell?

I entered into the aquarium house. It was darker in there than outside. And it smelled like mint, which I loved. It was pretty much empty except for two groups of children and two adults. "Buttercup?" I ask. I look around and all the kids smile at me. Of course, I have no problem with kids, but they smiled a creepy smile.

"I guess you met Chrissy," Said Buttercup's voice behind me. "The officer that let you go."

I turn around to see her angelic face, and smile. With that silky black hair that clung on her head so freely, and shined with the limited light in the aquarium. Her crème skin was really shiny too, and it looked super smooth. For the first time ever, Buttercup was wearing a skirt, showing off her legs. A jade green skirt with a black and green loose tank top. And a jade green pair of converse. She looked even better than in my dreams.

That didn't mean that I dreamt of her every night, that's… Uh, rubbish!

I blush at the thought of her giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I'm s-sorry, I needed to fly for a minute," I say, putting my hands in my pocket, leaning on the glass casually.

"That's not the reason I called you in, ass hole. I called you in so we can have fun the whole day. Are you up? Or are you too much of a chicken to hang out with me?" Buttercup flapped her imaginary chicken wings. "My brothers would be worried when-"

Buttercup pulled out a remote and pushed a red button. A T.V came out of the ground, revealing Brick with Blossom at the Blossom's section of the park. They where sitting down and laughing. "How in the world did you get a T.V to come at this location? And why is the camera set right on my brother?"

Buttercup let out a small laugh and pressed the blue button, and revealed Boomer and Bubbles on the swings, having fun. And then she pressed a yellow button and the T.V went back into the ground.

I decided to hang out with her since my brothers where occupied for once. We walked around the park for a bit, and then I almost pissed my pants when officer Chrissy blew a whistle, right next to my ear. Well, let me tell you this, nobody can sneak up on me. Chrissy managed to do that. "What in the blue hell-"

I was cut off by her pulling up my pants with great force, and tying a cloth to make it tighter. "No sagging!" And then she went away. I turned around to where she went, but she disappeared.

"She's the best officer in the world, and she asked to be our body gaurds once, we where so honored," Buttercup explained, "But she's more… _strict_ with ex criminals. She doesn't like the idea of the Powerpuffs being hurt."

I nod. She did sneak up on me. I fixed my jeans a bit, seeming that they where hurting me. "Before se comes at you again, I'd tie your shoes and stop slouching."

I look down to my shoes and quickly tie them, and then made sure to stand up straight. The rest of the day, we went around the park and chilled out. I bought her ice-cream, and ate it barbarically. She had some on her nose and smiled, blushing a bit. I looked at her curiously, and then she grabs me, pulling me towards her. She rubs her nose on mine, smearing the vanilla. By then, my nose wasn't the only one that went pale. I blushed, widened my eyes and stood there in shock.

Buttercup laughed. I remembered when she hated my guts, and now she's here laughing. Because of my. I then laugh too, blushing a little more. I let my hair cover my eyes so she wouldn't see it awkwardly widened. "Butchie boy!" Buttercup came from behind. She's just like Chrissy!

I turn around and smile, calmed down a bit. "Look, the sun is setting. Let's go to Bubbles' place on the park, if you want to make a wish. They usually come true at night." Buttercup smiled, "Race you!" And then she started bolting, leaving a light green flash earning stares. I smile like a goofball and run after herm but was stopped by a dirty blonde.

"I can tell you like Buttercup," She said.

I look at her, lost. And then she pulls out a remote and presses the green button, revealing my blushing awkwardly, looking at the ice-cream on the tip of my nose. "How did you get a T.V in the middle of a pathway to come up from the ground?" I ask, ignoring her statement. And then realize something… "Where you stalking me?" I ask.

She smirks and pushes a button, making the T.V go back in the ground. "I'm watching you."

"Couldn't of made it any clearer," I say, smirking. Wow, she's full of surprises.

I looked back and once again, she was gone.

I hurry up and catch up to Buttercup. We make it to the well known pond and I press a button. It blows a Bubble, and I see a rainbow light shining. Before I knew, my eyes where stinging. It had popped right in front of my face.

"Well, that's new, it has never popped like that. Hurry up and make a wish!" Buttercup said.

I close my eyes not only for the pain, but for the wish, and say it in m mind. I open my eyes and see Buttercup standing before me, smiling.

"What did you wish for?" She asked. I shake my head and turn around, blushing. And I hope that wish came true.

Me and Butter walk around the lake, and then see the boat. "Bubbles, me and Butchie boy are going on the boat!" Yelled out Buttercup. She leaped into the boat meters away. I followed easily, tracing her green streak with mine. The boat was quite comfy, and then fog surrounded us. It smelled sweet. Like candy. I lay on my back and look up into the sky. I could make out a few bubbles from the fog surrounding us.

I close my eyes for a quick second, and then I feel the boat shift a bit. I open back my eyes and look into the eyes of a dragon. A real life dragon. I widened my eyes but I didn't move, afraid that it would eat me. I look into it's eyes and looks back at Buttercup, smiling.

The dragon and Buttercup touch foreheads and close their eyes. For a while they don't move, but then the dragon moves and gets back into the water, but not before looking at me.

"I have the dragon's trust, don't I?" I asked, remembering the rumors of it if and when you see it.

"The dragon told me what you wished for," Buttercup stated. I get up, blushing. She floated right in front of me, and stared into my eyes a bit. And then came closer, inching closer. It took forever when she touched my lips, but when she did, fireworks filled the sky.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something in the water. Chrissy was in the water, with a T.V in her hands. I didn't know that T.V's where waterproof these days, but it bugged me out when she showed me a picture of me and Buttercup kissing. She smiled for the first time I met her and mouthed these words, "Love her."

My wish echoed in my head, smiling that it came true.

_I wish Buttercup will be mine someday. _


End file.
